Мон Мотма
|Дата рождения=48 ДБЯ {'13BrS'} |Место рождения=Чандрила |Дата смерти=24 ПБЯ {'72'} |Место смерти=Чандрила |Раса=Люди |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,5 м |Цвет волос=Золотисто-каштановый |Цвет глаз=Голубой |Эпоха=*Становление Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика |affiliation=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Чандрильское сопротивление *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика }} Мон Мотма — чандрилианка, игравшая важную политическую роль в последние годы Галактической Республики, один из основателей Альянса за восстановление Республики и первый глава государства Новой Республики. Имела дочь Лиду и сына Джобина. Биография Ранние годы Мон Мотма родилась в 48 ДБЯ в богатой и влиятельной семье на Чандриле. Её мать, Танис Мотма, была правителем планеты, а отец – генеральным судьей Республики, поэтому ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, что дочь последовала примеру родителей и стала сенатором, а затем – лидером Восстания против Империи. thumb Сенатор от Чандрилы Мон Мотма.]] В возрасте девятнадцати лет Мон Мотму избрали представителем сектора Бормеа в Галактическом Сенате. Она стала самым молодым сенатором за все годы существования Республики''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' — и только Лея Органа впоследствии ученица и коллега Мотмы, смогла превзойти это достижение. Тем, кто знал Мотму, она виделась внимательным и заботливым человеком, забывавшим в политических вопросах свои собственные нужды, ставя интересы общества выше всего в своей жизни. Она была увлеченной женщиной с яркой харизмой и политическим чутьем, из-за чего у неё неизбежно появились враги. В качестве сенатора Мотма отстаивала права отдельных систем. Она также была другом Бэйла Органы и Падме Амидалы. Перед самым началом Войн клонов Мотма вошла в Комитет лоялистов вместе с Органой, Амидалой, Фангом Заром и другими видными политиками. Вместе с Органой, Амидалой и Сенатором Онаконда Фарром, Мон Мотма присоединилась к движению за сокращение производства клонов. Таким образом сенаторы надеялись остановить военные действия и положиться на дипломатию. Когда Фарр был убит Лолой Пурс после речи Падме, Мон Мотма продолжила работать в Сенате, в то время как Органа и Амидала расследовали преступление. Позднее она была в числе тех сенаторов, кто подписал Петицию 2000, требовавшую от канцлера Палпатина отказаться от части полномочий. Тёмный лорд ситов дал лживое обещание вернуть власть Сенату позднее и не дал Фангу Зару сказать свое слово. В 19 ДБЯ Мон Мотма присутствовала на похоронах сенатора Амидалы на Набу. Скорее всего, она, как и королева Набу Апайлана, не верила, что Амидала погибла во время так называемого Джедайского мятежа. В течение нескольких месяцев после образования Галактической Империи, Мотма убеждала Бэйла Органу вместе с ней публично выступить против императора Палпатина. Однако после покорения Кашиика она отказалась от этой идеи. Восстание Во время Галактической гражданской войны Мон Мотма открыто бросила вызов императору в отличие от Бэйла Органы и других сенаторов, которые поддерживали Восстание тайно. Её откровенное несогласие с императором вызвало пристальное внимание со стороны ИББ, КОМПОНП и даже лично императора Палпатина, что свело к минимуму тайные действия по подрыву имперского строя. Она продолжила использовать официальные каналы, сенаторские привилегии и политические связи, чтобы добиться изменений, считая, что прежняя система, насколько бы подорванной она ни была, всё ещё может быть эффективной. В эти годы Мотма часто встречалась с коллегами на Корусанте и других планетах в бесплодных попытках добиться освобождения местных правительств от имперского гнета и поставить действия руководства Империей под контроль Сената. Она также стала наставником Лее Органе, удочеренной Бэйлом Органой, помогая ей постичь тонкости политики и дипломатии и готовя в преемницы отцу на посту представителя Альдераана в Сенате, а в последствии – для одной из ключевых ролей в всегалактическом движении сопротивления.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide В конце концов, Палпатин потерял терпение, недовольный оппозицией Мон Мотмы и её тайной поддержкой групп повстанцев. Она едва избежала ареста в 3 ДБЯ, вовремя предупрежденная Бэйлом Органой. Органа также предоставил Мотме охрану в лице Малана Тугрины. Преступница с точки зрения имперского закона, она ушла в подполье, чтобы возглавить Восстание. Мон Мотма стала публичной фигурой Альянса, подписав такие программные документы, как Декларацию Восстания и Призыв к разуму. Историческим моментом для Восстания стало подписание Кореллианского договора около 2 ДБЯ. Подписанный Органой, Мотмой и Гармом Белом Иблисом в присутствии Галена Марека и Рама Коты, документ закрепляла взаимоотношения между кореллианскими, альдераанскими и чандрильскими повстанцами, превращая их из неформальной коалиции в организованную силу – Альянс за восстановление Республики. Но сразу после подписания появился Дарт Вейдер со штурмовиками и арестовал Мон Мотму и остальных присутствовавших. Марек на самом деле был тайным учеником Вейдера и привел лидеров Восстания в западню. Солдаты Вейдера доставили сенаторов на строящуюся «Звезду Смерти», пока сам Вейдер сражался с Мареком. Казалось, для повстанцев всё было потеряно ещё до того, как началось...Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Вейдер предал Марека, сказав, что повстанцы нужны, чтобы свергнуть императора Палпатина и взять власть в свои руки. Вместе со своим пилотом Джуно Эклипс Марек добрался до места строительства «Звезды Смерти», где вышел победителем в схватке с Вейдером и на достаточное время отвлек Палпатина, чтобы Мон Мотма и другие пленники сбежали. За спасение лидеров повстанцев Марек Гален заплатил собственной жизнью. На Кашиике лидеры Восстания обнаружили семейный медальон Марека, и Лея Органа предложила в память о Галене сделать его символом Альянса повстанцев. Мон Мотма и остальные согласились. Через некоторое время Мотма оказалась на первом месте в списке врагов Палпатина. Агенты Имперского бюро безопасности выяснили местонахождение Мон Мотмы и сумели захватить её спутников, но упустили главную добычу. Позднее Мотма попыталась улететь во Внешнее Кольцо на корабле «Блэкджек», но не смогла вовремя попасть на борт из-за того, что её задержал сенатор Пел Талон. Он закрыл Мотму в подземелье своего замка, надеясь позднее извлечь из этого выгоду. Но это ему не удалось, так как Мотму освободила группа повстанцев, в которую входили Джакс Кейн, Триллия и «Мышка» Темпл. В первые дни Восстания Мон Мотма взяла на себя ответственность за многие важные операции. Среди них – приобретение для Альянса истребителей X-Wing и поиски чертежей первой «Звезды Смерти». До своей смерти правой рукой Мотмы был капитан Раймус Антиллес. Гибель Бэйла Органы при уничтожении Альдераана привела к трениям среди лидеров Альянса. Гарм Бел Иблис считал, что в отсутствие оппозиции Мон Мотма получит авторитарную власть и попытается занять место императора. В знак протеста Иблис вышел из Альянса, нанеся Восстанию рану, которая не будет излечена до Кампании Трауна в 9 ПБЯ. Мотма демонстрировала приверженность демократии, требуя, чтобы её право на пост главы государства подтверждалось голосованием членов Альянса каждые два года. За всё время пока она возглавляла Восстание, никто не пытался выставить против нее свою кандидатуру. Когда адмирал Харков, высокопоставленный офицер Имперского флота, предложил Альянсу повстанцев перейти на их сторону, Мон Мотма лично отправилась на тайные переговоры, чтобы обсудить цену его услуг. В 4 ПБЯ Мон Мотма председательствовала на совещании перед Эндорской битвой. Она знала, что для Альянса открывается исключительная возможность одним ударом уничтожить и страшное оружие Империи, вторую «Звезду Смерти», и вражеского лидера, императора Палпатина, тем самым нанеся непоправимый урон ненавистному режиму. Мотма проводила совещание с тяжелым сердцем: незадолго до этого генерал Крикс Мэйдин привез окончательное подтверждение, что её сын, Джобин, погиб месяцем раньше в Битве за Хот. Мотма также видела изъяны в плане, понимая, что предстоящая бойня нанесет Альянсу ущерб. Но внешне она оставалась спокойна, и повстанцы, вдохновленные её решимостью, устремились к победе, уничтожению боевой станции и завершению правления Палпатина. После сражения Мон Мотма преобразовала Альянс повстанцев в переходное государство – Альянс свободных планет. Она создала дипломатическую и военную коалицию, чтобы сражаться с остатками Империи и противостоять таким угрозам, как сси-руук во время Бакурского кризиса, нагаи или тофы. Глава государства .]] Когда Альянс превратился в Новую Республику, Мон Мотма стала её первым главой государства. В течение одиннадцати лет она возглавляла молодую демократию, сплачивая разнородные группировки, вошедшие в её состав. Каждый раз, когда Новая Республика преодолевала очередной военный кризис, харизма и лидерские качества Мон Мотмы становились залогом успеха. За время правления Мон Мотмы Республика освободила от имперского гнета Корусант. Затем ей пришлось справляться с искусственно созданным вирусом «Крайтос», оставленным на планете Имперским бюро безопасности. Вирус действовал только на не-людей и мог быть нейтрализован с помощью огромного количества бакты. Последствия применения вируса стали серьёзным испытанием для нового правительства.The Krytos Trap Во время охоты на диктатора Зсинджа телохранитель Мотмы по имени Толокай подвергся промывке мозгов. Он напал сначала на Малана, вонзив ему в грудь нож, а затем ударил Мон Мотму. Она упала на лестницу, чувствуя, что серьезно ранена. Но прежде чем Толокай нанес смертельный удар, Малан неожиданно бросился на него и они оба скатились вниз. Смерть Малана сильно опечалила Мон Мотму.Solo Command Мон Мотма всегда ставила интересы республики выше своих собственных. Она дошла даже до того, что предлагала Лее Органе ради усиления Республики принять предложение о браке со стороны хейпсского принца Изольдера. В 8 ПБЯ Мон Мотма руководила свадьбой Леи с Ханом Соло.The Courtship of Princess Leia Вскоре после этого на Татуине всплыла картина, содержавшая ключ к сети «Шэдоукаст» и предположительно уничтоженная вместе с Альдерааном. Мотма отправила молодоженов Хана и Лею вместе с Чубаккой и C-3PO добыть картину.Tatooine Ghost Гранд-адмирал Траун предпринял кампанию, почти опрокинувшую Новую Республику. Почти в то же самое время Мон Мотма оказалась перед лицом внутренних проблем: группа ботанов почти заставила её покинуть пост, пока не будет найден их лидер, Борск Фей'лья. После смерти Трауна возродившийся в теле клона император Палпатин напал на Республику, вынудив её оставить Корусант и обосноваться на Да-Суче VRetreat from CoruscantDark Empire а затем отступит на Неспис VIIIDark Empire II. Палпатин был побежден, но ценой многих жизней и большого ущерба. Мон Мотма поддержала Люка Скайуокера в намерении возродить Орден джедаев, чтобы защищать и направлять Новую Республику. Она наделила Скайуокера официальными полномочиями искать и призывать на службу потенциальных джедаев. Мотма также устроила, чтобы Скайуокер получил бывшую базу повстанцев на спутнике Явина IV для создания джедайской школы.Jedi Search В отличие от времени Восстания, Мон Мотма больше не находилась в тени и безопасности. Во время дипломатического визита на Корусант посол Кариды плеснул ей в лицо то, что вначале казалось напитком, сопровождая свое действие оскорбительными жестами. Но оказалось, что в жидкости содержались наномашины, которые постепенно начали её убивать. Поскольку состояние Мон Мотмы ухудшалось, она решила покинуть пост главы государства и рекомендовала совету сделать её преемницей Лею Органу-Соло. Отставка .]] Мон Мотма едва не умерла, но в последнюю минуту её спас джедай-мон-каламари Силгал, с помощью Силы очистивший её тело. Когда невидимые убийцы были нейтрализованы, Мон Мотма пошла на поправку. Всего через пару недель она смогла ходить - Лея никогда не думала, что после такой страшной болезни это возможно. Лея пыталась уговорить Мон Мотму снова стать главой государства, но получила отказ. Мотма чувствовала, что пришло время уступить дорогу молодым. Несмотря на значительные улучшения, здоровье Мон Мотмы полностью не восстановилось. Она практически отстранилась от публичной жизни. Однако в 17 ПБЯ во время Алманийского восстания она снова стала временным главой государства, пока Лея Органа-Соло, официальный глава государства, повела Веджа Антиллеса и флот к Алмании, чтоб найти брата и спасти его от мегаломанька Куэллера. Когда Лея вернулась, Мон Мотма снова передала ей все полномочия.The New Rebellion В 19 ПБЯ Мон Мотма присутствовала на подписании Бастионских соглашенийThe Essential Chronology, а также в качестве почетного гостя побывала на свадьбе Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд, составив компанию Талону Каррде, Борску Фей'лье и Элегосу А'Кле. Джедай Кам Солусар усадил Мотму на её место, а сам отбыл, чтобы отразить атаку имперцев''Union. Медленно, но состояние Мон Мотмы ухудшалось, и незадолго до начала Войны с юужань-вонгами она тихо скончалась во сне. За многолетнюю стойкость и храбрость в её честь был назван звёздный разрушитель.Star by Star'' За кулисами *Роль Мон Мотмы в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» играла Кэролайн Блэкистон, а в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» — Женевьева О'Рэйли. Большая часть отснятого материала с участием О'Рэйли, включая сцену обсуждения создания Альянса повстанцев, на экранах кинотеатров не появилась, но вошла в раздел «Удаленные сцены» на DVD «Месть ситов». Молодая Мон Мотма появляется в кадре в начале фильма, встречая канцлера и его «спасителя» вместе с другими сенаторами, после того, как «Невидимая длань» совершила аварийную посадку на Корусанте. *В произведениях Расширенной вселенной Мон Мотму озвучивали Пегги Робертс-Хоуп в Star Wars: Dark Forces и Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith, Кэролин Сеймур в Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast и Star Wars: Empire at War, Энн Патрисио в [[Star Wars: Dark Empire (аудиокнига)|аудиокниге Dark Empire]] и Наталия Ногулич в радиопостановке «Возвращения джедая» *В РВ имеется небольшое противоречие: Мотму называют представителем всего сектора Бормеа в 19 ДБЯ, но одновременно представителем Корулага, входящего в сектор Бормеа, называют Зафиела Сноппса. *К ней иногда обращались «Мон» или «<титул> Мотма», но в большинстве случаев использовали полную форму: «Мон Мотма». Неизвестно, является ли это чандрильской традицией, официальной формой обращения к лидеру Чандрилы или просто знаком уважения. Появления *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game / novel / comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' **''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * * *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Entrenched'' *''«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» и новеллизация *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Outcast'' }} Неканонические появления *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Other'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * * *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Who's Who in the Delegation of 2000'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Сноски Смотри также *Семья Мотма Внешние ссылки * - A Hyperspace audiocast with an interview with Genevieve O'Reilly. * * Категория:Авторы Категория:Чандрилане Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Женщины Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Люди Категория:Имперские сенаторы Категория:Сенаторы Новой Республики Категория:Аристократия Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Главы государства Новая Республика